Goukon Secreto
by CrissNyan
Summary: Recordando lo que le dijo Kano ayer "Kido está muy feliz con la salida de mañana es como si fuera a una cita" "Pero es Kido ella no iría a algo así. Las chicas y ella ¿verdad?" dijo preocupado Kano aunque sin borrar su sonrisa característica de siempre. ¿Verdad?... Este fic es HaruTaka KanoKido SetoMary y ShinAya y quizás Hibi Momo
1. ¿A donde fueron?

**Hola!  
Espero que les guste este fic nuevo!  
Kagerou Project, Days o MCA No me pertenece! Toda la historia es de Papi Jin! **

—Kisaragi-san— la llamo el chico valiente. Al ver a la idol entrando a su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede?— respondió la susodicha.

— Bueno… ayer. ¿A dónde fueron con Mary?— pregunto Seto mostrando su preocupación lo cual puso nerviosa a la idol.

— A don… a donde fuimos… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? No sería mejor si se lo preguntas a Mary-chan—contesto nerviosa con ganas de entrar a su habitación.

— Eso hice pero…

**FLASH BACK**

— Seto— lo nombro la albina al verlo

— Mary— sonrió le chico al verla sentada en el sillón de la sala— Lamento llegar tarde— se disculpó— ¿y los demás?— pregunto.

— Las demás se fueron a dormir están cansadas por la salida— contesto feliz la albina.

— Es verdad y… ¿A dónde fueron?— pregunto despreocupado sentándose a lado de la medusa.

— De compras— contesto poniéndose nerviosa, a lo que Seto noto, mirando hacia un lado reconociendo las bolsas— ¿no te lo conto Kido-san?

— Si me lo dijo— contesto, recordando lo que le dijo Kano ayer _"Kido está muy feliz con la salida de mañana es como si fuera a una cita" "Pero es Kido ella no iría a algo así. Las chicas y ella ¿verdad?" dijo preocupado Kano aunque sin borrar su sonrisa característica de siempre._

— ¿Solo fueron de compras?— pregunto queriendo desaparecer esa idea de su cabeza, imaginar a Mary saliendo con un chico, abrazados, juntos, muy juntos… ¡No!

— Si— contesto Mary evitando la mirada de Seto.

— ¿Y qué compraste?— pregunto.

— Ropa.

— Ya veo— miro de reojo las bolsas— ¿Me muestras lo que compraste?— dijo el pelinegro tratando de encontrar la mirada de Mary. _Si lo pongo en rojo… No, no puedo. Es Mary. _Se reprendía mentalmente Seto. _Seguramente solo compro sus vestidos de siempre._

— No— dijo apenas audible la albina sonrojándose.

— Mary…

— Yo… lo siento— dijo antes de pararse a abrazar su ropa y subir a su habitación. Dejando a un Seto sombrio.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— Entiendo— sonrió la idol un poco nerviosa— no te preocupes Mary no te mintió. Si fuimos de compras— dijo tratando de entrar a su cuarto sin querer hacer notar que estaba desesperada por encerrarse en su cuarto.

— Kisaragi también actúa raro— la acuso Seto.

— ¡No miento! Si quieres te enseño lo que me compre— dijo Momo.

— No, si te creo. Pero ¿porque se ponen nerviosas?— pregunto Seto.

— No te entiendo— se rio— yo… debo ir a un sitio… con Ene-chan— dijo dejando a Seto solo, el chico dio un suspiro al ver como la Kisaragi menor se iba corriendo.

— Espero que alguien pueda cumplir con éxito nuestra misión.

Mientras tanto en la cocina encontramos a una líder terminando de cocinar el almuerzo, recibiendo una visita en su cocina de…

— Kido, ¿te ayudo en algo?— dijo sonriendo Kano.

— Si, ¿Puedes llevar los vasos y el refresco a la mesa?— dijo aprovechando la amabilidad de Kano sin mirarlo.

— Si— respondió con gusto Kano sacando una charola con la intención de poner los vasos— Por cierto ¿a dónde fueron ayer?— pregunto amenamente.

— De compras— respondió tratando de mirarlo de reojo, ya que ambos se daban la espalda— Recuerdo… habértelo dicho antes de irnos.

— Sii… ¿Y qué te compraste?— pregunto tocándose la mejilla con un dedo.

— Ropa— dijo la peli verde.

— ¿Ropa?

—Sí, ropa—dijo cansándose una "paciente" Tsubomi— estoy segura que al regresar también te lo dije—termino de decir.

—Ah… es que me preguntaba qué tipo de ropa te compraste— dijo Kano.

— …

— Si no sabes cómo llamarlos muéstramelos— dijo a ver que su amiga no le contestaba.

— …

— ¿Acaso es ropa interior?— pregunto sonriendo sin que esta lo vea.

— …

—Sabes, aun así muéstramela— dijo volteando mientras alzaba su pulgar a la atura de su rostro sonriente, que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente recibió un puñete en el estómago haciendo retorcerse como una lata aplastada.

— Idiota— murmuro dándose la vuelta y llevado dos platos— trae los vasos— dijo esto yendo hacia el comedor. Dejando a Kano en el suelo.

— Falle…— dijo el rubio tratando de pararse— Espero que los otros lo consigan.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo uno ¿díganme la sigo?**

**¿Que tramaran las chicas?… ¿tramaran algo? O todo es imaginación de Seto y Kano.**

**Ya saben déjeme rewier si le gusto o si no les gusto xDDD**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**CrisNyan!**


	2. ¡Fuimos de compras!

**Holaa! **

**Para empezar FELIZ 15 DE AGOSTO!**

**Por favor nada de suicidios! **

**Y si planean hacerlos antes da me gusta en FB a HaruxTaka love Forever (jejej momento de publicidad...)  
Si sé que me he demorado! Perdón… pero estoy escribiendo otros fics! Bueno la continuación de otros fics que he dejado pendiente por meses de otros animes y los arreglo para publicarlos! **

**Abajo están la respuesta de los rewiers! No, no soy una ingrata Hahaha**

**Gracias y espero que me dejen más!**

**¡Kagerou Days no me pertenece! Yo solo juego con ello en esta historia****. Todos sabemos que le pertenece a Jin.**

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa.

— Ayano — dijo Shintaro al verla.

— Shintaro-kun — sonrió la castaña al ver que se acercaba a ella.

— Mmmm… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dijo incómodo ya que, a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto que es lo que tramaban las chicas, si es que traman algo.

— Pero, ya la hiciste—dijo sonriendo, la castaña haciendo sonrojar apenado al hikimori — ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? — dijo riendo la castaña.

— Ayer. ¿A dónde fueron? — pregunto

— De compras — respondió Ayano sonriendo… aunque había al raro que noto Shintaro. Ayano no dejaba de sonreír algo forzado, lo cual lo fastidio, pero aun así no le dio más importancia y se giró para irse. Total la misión ya la cumplió.

— Shintaro-kun, espera — dijo atrayendo la atención del mencionado, además de haberlo llamado por que Ayano saco un manga que no era más de _Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne_ — ¡Mira! Compre esto ayer, creo que ya lo tienes, pero venía con esto — alzo a su vista un poster — tiene un autógrafo de la mangaka — dijo sonrió aún más al ver como este desaparecía de sus manos.

— Increíble Ayano — la halago Shintaro haciendo sonrojar a la castaña — ¿De verdad me lo das?

— Si — afirmo — Te gusta ¿verdad? — Pregunto mirando tiernamente a Shintaro que abrazaba literalmente el poster _¨tiene su lado tierno jeje¨ — pensó Ayano. _Lo que hizo que Shintaro sintiera la necesidad de seguir con la misión

— Ayano ¿Qué más compraste aparte de esto?

— R-ropa — intento contestar sin ponerse nerviosa cosa que fallo. Poniendo al hikimori tenso… Eso le dijo Mary a Seto… como lo debería tomar…

Un gran dilema se vivía en el segundo piso, Haruka estaba metido en un gran lio en su cabeza.

—Solo tengo que ir…— hablaba Haruka nervioso dentro de su habitación dando vueltas — pero es demasiado para mí. No debí… pero no podía dejar que Kano lo hiciera — dijo tirándose a su cama tapándose el rostro sonrojado recordando la pequeña reunión de anoche

**FLASH BACK**

— Kano ¿no crees que estas un poco paranoico — pregunto Hibiya.

— Sí, Kano ¿Por qué las chicas nos ocultarían algo? ¿Porque sobre una cita? — pregunto el hikimori, concordando con Hibiya.

— Chicos, por favor—pidió Seto — yo sí creo que ocultan algo — les dijo — Hace un rato Mary… — no termino de decir ya que cierto rubio le puso la mano al hombro interrumpiéndolo.

— Entonces, mañana ya saben que hacer — dijo Kano al estilo soldado — recuerden no ser tan obvios con la pregunta, pueden retirarse… menos Haruka.

— ¿Eh? — volteo Haruka.

— Contigo tendremos un _AS_ bajo la manga — dijo el rubio sonriendo, acercándose al oído susurrando lo que haría especialmente mañana al investigar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que yo…? — se sonrojo Haruka.

— Sí. Yo sé que puedes — dijo Kano — además sería una gran oportunidad ¿no crees? — sonrió, pero al ver que Haruka indeciso — … si no quieres hacerlo, está bien — acepto Kano alejándose un poco, captando la mirada de Haruka al ver que este le daba la espalda — Sino quieres hacerlo — pauso — yo lo hare por ti — sonrió aún más el rubio, mostrándole un poco de su sonrisa al pelinegro — me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá?

— Kano… — le llamo Seto al ver un poco de molestia en Haruka.

— Lo hare — dijo el pelinegro deteniendo a Kano con su mano en su hombro, provocando una sonrisa del mentiroso. Y una apenada del chico valiente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— Dije que lo haría — dijo levantándose y volviendo a caminar en círculos — Pero y si incomodo a Takane — imagino a su amiga molesta con el dándole la espalda — No quiero que Takane se moleste conmigo — detuvo su conversación al escuchar que tocaban su puerta. Acercándose a abrir para ver que no era más que la reina de roma…

**POV Haruka**

— ¿Takane?—dije un poco nervioso — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quieres jugar? — me respondió Takane mostrando su laptop, acepte con buen humor haciéndola pasar emocionado por jugar. ¿La misión? Si estas es la oportunidad perfecta. Si no lo hago… Kano el…

— ¡Takane! — la llame en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — dijo en un chillido, parece que la asuste, ya que soltó la laptop en mi cama. Esta es mi oportunidad… rápidamente me acerque a Takane jalándola suavemente de su brazo, considerando de la fuerza que poseo ahora. Abranzandola.

— ¿Ha-Haruka? — sentí como se quedó paralizada entre mis brazos.

—Takane… — comencé — ¿A dónde fuiste ayer con las chicas? — le pregunte abrazándola un poco más fuerte, se sentía tan bien el tenerla en mi brazos

— Al Centro Comercial — me respondió — Haruka ¿Puedes soltarme?

—No... — Dije abrazándola más, con el temor de que ella se saliera de mis brazos fácilmente — ¿Qué es lo que hicieron, Takane? — le pregunte sin poder evitar sonreír. Se sentía tan bien, tenerla de esta manera. Me pregunto si a ella le gustara que le abrace.

— Fuimos de com-compras… — me contesto lo mismo que le dijo Mary a Seto, a lo mejor si dicen la verdad y fueron de compras, pero y si miente ¡No! Takane no me mentiría, ella no me ocultaria nada… aunque me oculto el hecho que era "Lightning Dancer Ene", pero eso en fue en otra situación…

— Haruka…en serio suéltame…

— Ah… si — dije deshaciendo el abrazo un poco avergonzado y feliz, me hacía feliz el tener a Takane y ahora me siento inseguro…

— ¡Haruka! — exclamo Takane agitando su mano frente a mi rostro de manera preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte.

— ¿Qué te sucede a ti? — Me dijo molesta — me… abra-abrazaste — dijo sonrojándose levemente, aunque este rápidamente se borró — y ahora te haces el loco — me dijo molesta.

— ¿Ah? — es verdad tengo que asegurarme de cumplir bien con la misión — Takane… ¿Qué compraron? — le pregunte de nuevo asegurándome de que no haya sido una jugada de mi ensoñación…

— ¿Qué compramos? — Dijo mirando hacia abajo desanimada — Ropa — dijo secamente.

— ¿Solo ropa? — pregunte

— ¡Si, solo ropa! — grito cogiendo su laptop para irse caminando de prisa hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

— Takane, espera ¿y el juego? — se detuvo ante mi pregunta.

—… Olvídalo — me dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sabía que se molestaría… Que tonto al creer que le podría haber gustado un abrazo mío.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo N° 2 **

**Espero que le haya gustado! **

**Lamento si hubo alguna falta ortográfica tratare de arreglar para el siguiente cap…**

**Ya saben críticas, delirios, fantasías sobre Kagerou! REWIER! o un PM xDD!**

**O entrar a HaruxTaka love Forever**

_Aquí la respuesta a los rewiers!_

_MairuMizukiChan: Espero que te guste! La continuación : )_

_Konako0: Me alegro que te gustara… tranquila que la curiosidad mato al gato xD _

_yindoncelladedragongutierrez7: De verdad esta hermoso? Gracias!_

_MitsuNyanDesu: Espero no decepcionarte con lo que va a pasar, por favor no imagines nada pervert xD… Te daría una pista pero sería spoliarte!_

_Rukataku: Aquí tienes más xDD_

_Jessamine: Así es soy admin de HaruxTaka love Forever! Claro que habrá Kanokido aunque en este cap no hubo xDD_

_Kazuma Ryouga: Es que todos quieren ver a Kano golpeado! Fic con Kano golpeado rewier asegurado xD! Aunque aquí no hubo en el siguiente si!_

_mariel g: Que bueno que te gusto y continua!_

_Mikunyan: Hahaha! Aun estarás con la incógnita! Y oye necesito leer rewier es el motor para escribir los fics! xDD_

_Ker-chan: Todos quieren Harutaka hard! Este fue un intento ehh tierno? xD_

_EvansActor: ¿Por qué? En qué momento te hice pensar que*olfateando* hay yuri Xd. Bueno te spoliare un poco… si compraron ropa… xD_

**La respuesta a todos los fics que recibí! Y ahora espero el doble... Ok no! Hhaha espero que este cap los divierta de alguna manera quizás, les alegre así como yo al leer varios fics me alegro el dia!**

**SAYONARA! CrissNyan!**


	3. Entrevista a Kirisagi

**Holaaa! Lamento la demora! **

**Ver los rewiers y los fav y alertas de este fic...**

**Me animaron demasiado!**

**¡Este es el tercer capítulo! **

**Espero que les guste.**

**¡Bueno nos leemos abajo!**

**Recuerden que Kagerou Proyect pertenece a Jin!**

* * *

**POV Momo**

Esto está mal, parece que Seto sospecha algo; acaso los demás chicos también… no quizás solo es mi imaginación ¡Ah, pero ellos no puede enterarse! Tanto que me costó convencer a las demás especialmente a Ene-chan y la danchou ¡Mis esfuerzos no serán en vano! Todas tendremos un agradable salida con…

— ¡Oba-san!— escuche como la voz de Hibiya interrumpió mis pensamientos — ¿Estás ahí? — Me dirigí a abrirle la puerta — ¡Oba-san! — alzo más la voz, me altera que me diga así.

— ¡Solo tengo 17 años! — le dije la abrirle la puerta — así que no me llames así.

— Oba-san — nombrándome así otra vez es como si ignorara lo que digo — Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas — me dijo mostrándome su cuaderno.

— ¿Preguntas? — _Qué raro porque me pide ayuda a mí _— No sería mejor si le pides ayuda a mi Onii-chan o a Haruka-kun.

— Es que… para esta tarea te necesito a ti.

_¿Realmente me necesita? _— Bien, ya que insistes tanto — dije aceptando.

**FIN DEL POV MOMO **

— ¡Comencemos! — dijo la idol animada, ya que esta sería la primera vez que Hibiya le pedía ayuda con algo relacionado con la escuela.

— Bueno, la primera pregunta — comenzó el pequeño acomodándose en la cama de la chica y sacando un lapicero de su bolsillo— ¿A dónde sales con tus amigos?

— ¡A comer o de compras, depende como coordinemos el día! — contesto Momo animada, sentándose rectamente como si fuera una entrevista profesional.

— ¿Y usualmente que compran? — pregunto Hibiya más interesado.

— Ropa — dijo con simpleza… sintiendo como la conversación se repetía, como un _deja vu _ — o también otro tipos de cosas — dijo aclarando su voz.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Pues… cosas que nos guste o para alguien… — dijo la idol sonrojada.

— Bien, por ultimo… — se quedó pesando Hibiya — Cuéntame una anécdota. Si es posible una reciente.

— ¿Reciente? — se puso a pensar.

— Sí. Por ejemplo ayer — menciono Hibiya — ¿no fueron de compras? — la animo, alistando su lápiz para escribir… aunque si no llega a anotar todo tendría un pequeño AS bajo la manga.

**FLASH BACK**

— Hibiya, despierta~ — susurro Kano moviendo al pequeño que se encontraba dormido pacíficamente. Cansándose del pésimo resultado aclaro su voz y se acercó al oído del menor para decir de manera pausada y tenebrosa— ¡Hibiya, te comeré!

— ¿Ah! ¡Un monstruo! — grito estampando su mano en la cara de Kano.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó el rubio.

— ¿Kano? — pregunto el niño tratando de reconocer la silueta oscura.

— Claro que soy yo, que cruel al confundirme con un monstruo~ — se quejó el rubio.

— Dijiste que me ibas a comer. Eso es cruel — dijo Hibiya.

— Ya… lo siento — dijo sobándose en rostro — Vine a darte esto — dijo mostrando una grabadora.

— ¿Una grabadora? — cuestiono el chico.

— Sí. Cuando hables con Kirisagi-chan. Grábala — dijo colocando el aparato en la mesa de noche del niño.

— ¿Por qué a ella?

— Porque lo más probable es que se le escape algo — sonrió el rubio acercándose a la salida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— Sí... Ayer fuimos de compras — dijo un poco dudosa — bueno ayer salimos y compramos ropa — conto la idol — fue divertido ya que hicimos que la dancho y Ene-chan probarse distintas ropas, incluso a Marry-chan — dijo riéndose — ¿Qué más? Luego de eso compramos helado y Ayano-chan compro un manga que buscaba incluso hizo una cola larguísima para que la autografíen — dijo la idol — también compramos maquillaje y zapatos.

— ¿Todo eso? — Pregunto Hibiya — ¿Y para que compraron tantas cosas?

— ¿Eh? Pues porque nos gusta…— se defendió la Kirisagi

— Pero — dijo mirándola detenidamente — ni danchou, Takane-san y Marry usan maquillaje — suspirando — y Ayano-san usa poco ¿porque todas se compraron maquillaje?

— Pues… —dudo — es que todas comenzaran a usarlo —dijo un poco nerviosa, además de las preguntas, su celular comenzaba a vibrar atrayendo la atención del castaño.

"_Llamada de Hibiki" _— Pudo leer apenas la rubia saco el teléfono.

— ¿No contestaras? — Pregunto cerrando su cuaderno — Luego vendré a hacerte más preguntas — dijo saliendo y dando un último vistazo a la rubia que miraba atenta la pantalla de su celular.

— Si… — dijo la rubia para luego contestar la llamada al ver que el menor cerró la puerta. Lo que no sabía era que Hibiya al cerrar la puerta dio un paso al costado y marco paso fingiendo que se iba. Se echó boca abajo en el suelo, saco a grabadora del bolsillo y lo acerco a la puerta. Minutos después. El menor no pudo más que pausar la grabación y guardarla. Las inseguridades de Kano y Seto no eran del todo exageradas. Pero a él no le importa total solo era un chiquillo no tenía nada que en problemas amorosos.

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

**Lamento la demora 1 mes y dos días. Lo siento.**

**Y el capítulo es corto... **

**¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto?****Aquí hubo HibiMomo XD**

Preguntas!

**¿Quién es Hibiki?**

**¿Kano será otra vez golpeado?**

**Ya saben más o menos que planean las chicas del Mekakushi Dan?**

**¿Sera que podre actualizar la semana que viene?**

**Responder Rewier **

_**EvansActor **__: Lamento el SPOLIERZASO que te hice … ten por seguro que si este fic fuera lemon hubiera hecho que la cofviolencof … aunque no sé si ella coopera ya no sería cofcof violaciocofcof. Shintaro es un amor especialmente cuando sonríe adsadsdsa! Espero que te guste este capítulo_

_**Kazuma Ryouga: **__Es que todos aman que golpeen a Kano! Haha… no lo puse en una situación embarazosa pero. Es un punto clave para que sepan que planean las chicas_

_**Luna-neko-chan8: **__Ya te respondí jeje ^_^ Y como lo has leído si hubo HibiMomo _**( •_•)/**

_**NinaFanfics:**_ _*sonrojándose totalmente clorada ocultando la mirada* M-muchas gracias! Ay me apena ¿de verdad? Heheh no es para tanto! __

_**Jessamine:**_ _No estoy segura pero en el siguiente habrá KanoKido! :3 (y)_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIERS!**

**CrissNyan~ Se despide! **

**Nos leemos!**


	4. La grabación y un nuevo plan

**HOLAA!  
¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien **

**Y también espero que les gusto este capitulo **

**Y también espero que no estén molestos por haberme tardado tanto tiempo. Se que dije a los fans de la página que publicaría este capítulo 4 el Sábado y de verdad lo lamento dije eso sin pensar la cantidad de trabajos que me mandarían : / . Así mismo el hecho de que no he publicado nada**

**Bueno aquí esta y espero que me disculpen **

**¡Decir lo que todo el mundo ya sabe! Kagerou Proyect no me pertenece**

* * *

Un pelinegro reconocido por su clip amarillo en el cabello estaba esperando pacientemente a que alguien ingresara por la puerta. Siendo escuchado sus deseos el tercer miembro del Mekakushi Dan ingreso.

— ¿Cómo te fue Kano? — Pregunto el chico rana, haciendo que su hermano adoptivo suspirara.

— Me golpeo — respondió sobándose la parte afectada. Haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

— ¿Otra vez? — Suspiro — pero no me refiero a eso — dijo el chico de conjunto verde — ¿Que te dijo sobre la salida? — Pregunto haciendo a Kano suspirar mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca sonriendo.

— Lo mismo — respondió sonriendo como si le diera por igual — que salieron a comprar ropa y nada más.

— Quizás… — comenzó a decir Seto.

— ¿Exageramos? — termino la frase.

— Si… pero eso no explica por qué Marry estuvo tan nerviosa — se quedó pensativo Seto junto con su hermano cuando escucharon a alguien entrar. Se trataba del octavo miembro que venía con una cara larga.

— No es necesario que nos digas — dijo Kano mirándole — ya sabemos la respuesta.

— …

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Seto preocupado ante el silencio del menor.

— ¿Qué te han rechazado? ~ kukuku* — se burló Kano intentando a través de su máscara subirse los ánimos.

— ¡Claro que no! — Se sonrojo en niño shota — ¿Quién me rechazaría?

— Se me ocurre una par de nombre — lo molesto el rubio.

— ¡Cállate! — dijo el shota mas enojado buscando en su bolsillo el objeto que el rubio le había dado a altas horas de la mañana — aquí está tu…

— Aquí estamos — se anunció Shintaro, jalando a un triste Haruka.

— Su información, por favor. Haruka-san~— dijo Kano de una manera amigable, mirando al par de miembros que recién habían ingresado, recibiendo una mirada roja de parte de Haruka haciendo sobresaltar ala rubio — Bien… Shintaro ¿cómo te fue? — Le pregunto ex hikimori, el cual era más inofensivo.

— Lo mismo que Marry — dijo Shintaro — ropa y más ropa — dijo omitiendo por su parte el regalo invaluable que le había dado la castaña.

— No tenemos nada — dijo Seto — creo que nos fue más mal que bien — dijo mirando al chico del lunar, el cual estaba más que deprimido.

— ¡Hablen por ustedes! — dijo molesto el más joven de la pandilla, sacando un pequeño aparato.

— ¡Es mi AS bajo la manga #2! — Dijo Kano emocionado — Shintaro-kun cierra la puerta y acérquense todos para escuchar — dijo el mentiroso confiado por las palabras de Hibiya.

* * *

**_GRABACIÓN_**

— _Oba-san… ¿Estás ahí? …Oba-san — se escuchó como el menor había alzado más la voz._

— _¡Solo tengo 17 años! …..así que no me llames así. _

— _Oba-san…Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas._

— _¿Preguntas? … No sería mejor si le pides ayuda a mi Onii-chan o a Haruka-kun._

— **Hibiya-kun que listo fingir una entrevista — lo alabo Haruka alzando la moral del menor.**

— _Es que… para esta tarea te necesito a ti._

— _Bien, ya que insistes tanto._

— _¡Comencemos! _

— _Bueno, la primera pregunta… ¿A dónde sales con tus amigos? _

— _¡A comer o de compras, depende como coordinemos el día!_

— **Kirisagi-san suena como una idol profesional — interrumpió Seto.**

— **Es una idol profesional — se rio Shintaro.**

— **A veces se me olvida — se avergonzó Seto.**

— **A mí también — dijo el Hikimori.**

— _¿Y usualmente que compran?_…. **Ante esta pregunta todos a excepción de Hibiya pegaron la oreja exageradamente al objeto.**

— _Ropa_… **ante esta respuesta todos se alejaron decepcionados**… o también otro tipo de cosas.

— _¿Cómo qué? _

— _Pues… cosas que nos guste o para alguien…_

— _Bien, por ultimo… Cuéntame una anécdota. Si es posible una reciente._

— **Bien hecho Hibiya **_**— **_**lo felicitaron nuevamente.**

— _¿Reciente?_

— _Sí. Por ejemplo ayer_…_ ¿no fueron de compras?_

— _Sí... Ayer fuimos de compras_

—**Se puso nerviosa — dijeron los cuatro miembros atentos.**

— _Bueno ayer salimos y compramos ropa… fue divertido ya que hicimos que la dancho y Ene-chan probarse distintas ropas, incluso a Marry-chan… ¿Qué más? Luego de eso compramos helado y Ayano-chan compro un manga que buscaba incluso hizo una cola larguísima para que la autografíen… –También compramos maquillaje y zapatos._

— **¿One-chan hizo una cola para un manga? — dijeron Kano y Seto mirándose para luego mirar al ex hikimori que tenía una cara de asombro…**

— **Yo no le pedí eso — se defendió al ver la cara acusatoria de sus futuros cuñados — aunque ella me lo dio hoy cuando fui a preguntarle lo de la salida — dijo mirando hacia un costado.**

— **Después hablaremos de eso —dijo Seto en un intento de calmar a su bajo hermano.**

— _¿Todo eso?_ — Pregunto Hibiya _— ¿Y para que compraron tantas cosas? _

— _¿Eh? Pues porque nos gusta…_

— _Pero… ni danchou, Takane-san y Marry usan maquillaje… y Ayano-san usa poco ¿porque todas se compraron maquillaje?_

— Pues… es que todas comenzaran a usarlo

— **¡Esta nerviosa! — dijeron para luego escuchar el sonido de llamada entrante que venía de la grabadora.**

— _¿No contestaras?_ _…Luego vendré a hacerte más preguntas_

— **Entonces eso es todo — dijo Kano relajándose en su silla**

— **No aun no acaba — dijo Hibiya alzando el volumen del aparato.**

— _Ho...hola Hibiki-san — se notó la leve emoción de su voz._

— …

— _Si estoy bien ¿Y tú? _

— …

— _Si ya hable con las chicas._

— …

— _Si están de acuerdo._

— …

— _¡Sí! Yo también pienso que la pasaremos muy bien todos… _

— …

— _Si y te llamo apenas salgamos… ah sí gracias. Bueno nos vemos mañana — se escuchó varios pasos como si caminara en círculos y luego un ruido similar a un rebote en la cama — Ahhh… que nervios no estaremos yendo muy deprisa… no tonterías definitivamente todas nos divertiremos _— se calló para luego se empiece a volver a escuchar pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

**FIN DE LA ****GRABACIÓN**

* * *

— Eso es todo — dijo Hibiya mirando a sus compañeros mirarse entre si — ¿entienden el significado de esto? ¿Verdad? — pregunto Hibiya.

— Que mi hermana está enamorada — dijo Shintaro con un aparente dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Ella no esta enamorada! — alzo la voz Hibiya.

— Eso espero — suspiro el pelinegro — sabía que este día llegaría pero…

— Goukon Secreto ellas tienen preparado un Goukon Secreto — dijo Hibiya cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Seto! — llamo Kano.

— Si lo se… — entendió el chico valiente lo que se aproximada.

— ¡Escuchen esta es una alerta roja! — Se puso de pie Kano — todos volveremos a hacer lo mismo que antes solo que esta vez —dijo Kano perdiendo la sonrisa con una cara seria — Todos iremos y… — se detuvo por un momento — las invitaremos a salir.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Exclamaron todos.

— ¡PROTESTO! — gritaron el menor y el ex hikimori.

— ¡Vamos, no sean tsunderes~! — se rio Kano.

— ¡EN MI CASO A ESO SE LE LLAMA PEDOFILIA! — dijo Hibiya totalmente colorado, nada que envidiar a la bufanda de Ayano.

— ¡Vamos, son solo cuatro años de diferencia! — Dijo en el mismo tono que la frase anterior — Además aún no se puede catalogar pedofilia Momo-chan aun no cumple dieciocho años — dijo sonriéndole al castaño. Haciendo dudar al menor y en consecuencia este mire de reojo al ex hikimori.

— Si mi hermana no tiene problemas, yo tampoco — dijo con simpleza el pelinegro, haciendo que el castaño se fuera callado a sentarse. A pesar de su dolor de cabeza anterior, si era Hibiya no le molestaba sabía que el menor de alguna forma era más maduro que su hermana en algunas cosas.

— No hay más protestas ¿verdad? — dijo divertido Kano mirando a Shintaro.

— ¡Claro que si lo hay! — Aclaro Shintaro — piensa en Haruka — le recordó — piensa en su integridad mental… y física — dijo en un susurro señalando al chico del lunar que se encontraba ido.

_Takane va a ir a una cita…_

— Con razón se molestó cuando la abrace… jaja ahora todo tiene sentido—dijo riendo tristemente

— No te preocupes Haruka-kun — Seto se acercó al deprimido chico poniendo su mano en su hombro en un querer de darle apoyo — creo que sería bueno que salgas con ella y que aclararan las cosas… ya que no solo la abrazaste por táctica de Kano ¿verdad? — haciendo a Haruka sonrojarse apenado.

— Ya sabía yo que Haruka era un pillín~ — Dijo Kano — entonces no hay más protestas… ¿cierto?

—…

— Me sorprende de Shintaro — dijo Kano aguantándose la risa — creí que pondrías alguna objeción.

— No de igual forma tengo que hablar con Ayano — dijo el obsesionado por la soda tranquilamente con la manos en los bolsillos — además no tiene que ser una cita ¿no? — Supongo que no debo sorprenderme de que des la idea.

— Una oportunidad para molestar a Tsubomi-chan, no se desperdicia — dijo haciendo que todos sintieran pena sabiendo como terminaría la cita de él.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4 creo que este fue el cap más largo que he escrito de este fic. Espero que haya sido de su gusto : )**

**Lamento mucho las faltas ortograficas :D **

**Y también el que no halla habido interacciones entre las parejas.**

**¡RESPUESTAS! **

_**MitsuNyanDesu: **__Lamento la espera, espero que haya saciado tu intriga XD Y espero no haberte dejado con más__** :3**_

_**D.S. Lianne: **__Creo que el cabeceo ya término… si es que los chicos están en lo correcto XD Aquí Kano puso la excusa perfecta para la aceptación del HIBIMOMO. Jajaja la fuerza… ya sabes alguno no se controlan cuando duermen. Espero que te guste este cap. _

_**Shirayuuki-hime: **__Que bueno que te fascino :D Como ves lo he seguido ;) _

_**KuromeDesu: **__Este capítulo es más largo… Y lo lamente aquí solo hice mención de las parejas aunque no hubo contacto. El siguiente capítulo habrá KanoKido salvaje :D (Me refiero a los golpes)_

_**SakuraSakata: **__Aquí solo hice mención del masoquismo de Kano. En el próximo ;) Habrá KanoKido. _

_**EvansActor: **__Alguien tiene que al menos desear golpear a Kano XD Creo que aún no estoy preparada para cofcof lemon violoacioncof cof…. Aunque estoy pensando en el fic de ¡Esta Prohibido! Hacer mi primer lemon… o quizás un lime_

_**DeceiveMonroe: **__Todos me piden KanoKido sin embargo en este cap. no hubo en el siguiente habrá ya que como has leído arribita Todos pedirán una cita. Espero que te guste _

_**Gracias por leerme! **_

_**¡PREGUNTA! **_

_**Merezco un review? **_

_**¡CrissNyan se despide! **_


End file.
